


Contemplation

by SKH



Category: Hero Siege
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKH/pseuds/SKH
Summary: The Necromancer takes a moment to contemplate life





	Contemplation

The Necromancer stood in the snow and contemplated Death. Not his death, or even his domain, but the Manifestation of Death lying, broken and slain, in the slowly melting snow around him. It was not the first time he had stood there and watched Death crumble. It would not be the last.

He stared down at the ground, imagining the sensation of cold. It was one sense lost to him since his first resurrection and the twisting of his heavenly powers, and so he was left with ghosts and whispers of sensation. He imagined that cold felt like the sudden burst of life before death. That moment when a creature's power flickered out and vanished into some nebulous other that he had been barred from. He remembered cold being shocking. Not unpleasant under the right conditions, but uncomfortable after a time.

His thoughts wandered as the Reaper slowly collapsed in front of him, limbs and pieces slowly sagging and losing their already tenuous grip on reality. All that remained was it's sigil, the clasp of it's cloak, and the Necromancer grinned as he picked it up, tucking it into his minion's bag for safe keeping. His job done, he turned and glided away, letting the physical form of his lower body fade to mist.


End file.
